starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Bail Organa
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 69 BBY | thuiswereld = Alderaan | vader = | moeder = Mazicia Organa | getrouwdmet = Breha Organa | kinderen = Leia Organa (Pleegdochter) | sterfte = 0 BBY | titel =Viceroy His Excellency First Chairman of Alderaan | functie = Senator Viceroy van Alderaan | bijnaam = Org Banelli | species =Mens | geslacht =Man | lengte =1,91 meter | haarkleur =Zwart | oogkleur =Bruin | wapen = Target Blaster | vervoer = Tantive III Tantive IV XJ-2 Airspeeder | affiliatie =House of Organa Galactic Republic Rebel Alliance | era = }} thumb|250px|Bail Organa net voor de Clone Wars Bail Prestor Organa was één van de belangrijkste Senators in de laatste jaren van de Galactic Republic. De Viceroy van Alderaan was niet alleen een van de grondleggers van de Rebel Alliance, hij was een van de weinige personen in het universum die de waarheid kende achter de echte identiteit van de ouders van Luke Skywalker en zijn eigen pleegdochter, Leia Organa. Biografie Afkomst Bail Prestor Organa werd in 69 BBY geboren in het House of Organa als zoon van Mazicia Organa. Bail had drie zussen en net als iedereen in de Organa familie werd hij opgeleid om later een belangrijke rol te spelen in de politiek. Als His Serene Highness, Prince Bail Organa, First Chairman of Alderaan en Viceroy wachtte hem de leiding over zijn planeet, samen met zijn echtgenote Queen Breha. Senator Organa Na het aftreden van Senator Bail Antilles volgde Bail Organa hem op als Senator was Alderaan. Alhoewel hij nieuw was op het politieke toneel, trok hij meteen de aandacht van Supreme Chancellor Palpatine met wie hij de mening deelde dat de overtollige bureaucratie veel vertraging opleverde. Bail ontmoette verschillende Senators kennen met wie hij goed kon opschieten zoals Mon Mothma en Padmé Amidala. Organa had een kantoor in 500 Republica en zijn woonst op Coruscant stond bekend als Cantham House. Tijdens de crisis die de Clone Wars inleidde, stelde hij voor dat Alderaan haar grenzen zou openen voor vluchtelingen. Organa werd ook gekozen als één van de leden van het Loyalist Committee. Alhoewel hij helemaal niet oorlogsgezind was, stelden enquêtes vast dat Bail Organa voor de Military Creation Act had gestemd, moest de stemming ooit effectief hebben plaatsgevonden. Door een aanslag op Padmé Amidala werd de stemming immers uitgesteld. Nadat Amidala was ondergedoken, kreeg Coruscant het bericht dat op Geonosis de separatisten onder leiding van Dooku hun legers hadden verzameld. Bail begreep dat de creatie van een leger van de Republic nodig was om de dreiging te kunnen stoppen. Teleurgesteld zag Organa toe hoe na de Battle of Geonosis duizenden Clone Troopers inscheepten op Coruscant om deel te nemen aan de Clone Wars. Diplomatie en overleg hadden plaatsgeruimd voor oorlog en geweld. Clone Wars Tijdens de Clone Wars ontpopte Bail zich tot één van de meest gewaardeerde Senators en werd hij beschouwd als één van de beste sprekers in het openbaar, een stem in de Senate waar iedereen naar luisterde. Bails vriendschap met Padmé Amidala, Mon Mothma en Onaconda Farr werd hechter en ze deelden zo goed als altijd hetzelfde standpunt. Bail leidde de bevoorradingen op de belegerde planeet Christophsis en werd net op tijd gered door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ondanks Bails initiële afstand en afkeur voor de Jedi ontstond er een zeer hechte vriendschap tussen Bail en Obi-Wan tijdens een missie op Zigoola naar een verlaten Sith Temple. Organa werd gegijzeld door Cad Bane in de Galactic Senate en werd één van de tegenstanders van het voorstel om nog meer geld te lenen om meer Clone Troopers aan te laten maken. Organa werd gedurende die periode het slachtoffer van een aanslag waardoor hij een beslissende speech niet langer kon houden, maar gelukkig nam Padmé zijn plaats met brio in. Later tijdens de Clone Wars maakte Organa zich meer en meer zorgen om Palpatine's krachten die alsmaar toenamen. Samen met Mon Mothma dacht hij na over deze kwestie en het behouden van het democratisch karakter van de Galactic Republic. Organa had ook een goede verstandshouding met de Jedi High Council en als diplomaat was hij verschillende malen betrokken in gevechten zoals de Battle of Boz Pity en de Battle of Coruscant waar hij samen met Padmé Amidala en Mon Mothma probeerde te schuilen voor de aanval van de CIS. De veiligheid op Coruscant werd ook strenger en strenger. Na de bevrijding van Palpatine dankte Organa Anakin Skywalker voor het doden van Dooku. Organa was ervan overtuigd dat hij de Galactic Senate zo ver kon krijgen om de Clone Wars te laten stoppen. Early Rebellion Dat was het moment waarop Organa en Mothma besloten om andere Senators in te lichten over hun plan. Met de Petition of 2000 hoopten ze Palpatine te overtuigen dat de oorlog moest stoppen en dat de diplomatieke betrekkingen weer prioriteit zouden krijgen. Ook werd er gevraagd dat een aantal strenge wetten die waren ingevoerd door Palpatine terug werden afgeschaft zoals het Reflex Amendement en de Sector Governance Decree. Een groep trouwe Senators schaarden zich achter dit idee en verzamelden petities in de Senate om dit akkoord te ondertekenen. thumb|right|250px|Delegation of 2000 vergadert Bail was zelf niet aanwezig toen Padmé Amidala de Petition of 2000 overhandigde aan Palpatine. Bail wist dat hij werd geschaduwd door Palpatine en verkoos nu om even een laag profiel aan te houden. Dit zou hij echter niet kunnen volhouden want toen Bail zag dat de Jedi Temple aan het branden was, haaste hij zich in zijn XJ-2 Airspeeder naar de Temple waar hij getuige was van de moord op Zett Jukassa. Organa begreep wat er gaande was en informeerde Raymus Antilles om een Jedi Homing Beacon te vinden. Met Bails schip Tantive III kon hij Yoda en Obi-Wan Kenobi redden die ook waren aangevallen geweest door de Clone Troopers. Toch keerde de Tantive III terug naar Coruscant waar Palpatine de aanwezigheid van Organa had gevraagd in een speciale sessie van de Galactic Senate. Dit was de laatst keer dat de Galactic Senate zou samenkomen. Palpatine riep het Galactic Empire uit met hem als Emperor. De Galactic Republic bestond niet meer. Met zijn Airspeeder onderschepte Bail later Yoda die had moeten vluchten in een duel met Darth Sidious. Meteen daarna vertrok de Tantive III en zette koers naar Polis Massa. Daar bracht Bail Yoda op de hoogte van de komst van Obi-Wan Kenobi. Bail keek machteloos toe hoe Padmé Amidala overleed op Polis Massa na het leven te hebben geschonken aan een tweeling. thumb|left|200px|Bail op Polis Massa Bail wist als één van de weinige personen in het universum hoe de vork in de steel zat en dat Padmé Amidala twee kinderen had gebaard. Bail geloofde nog steeds in de idealen van de Republic en was bereid daarvoor te strijden. Hij vertelde tegen Yoda dat hij Palpatine openlijk zou steunen maar dat hij dat nooit effectief zou doen. Toen er een locatie werd gezocht voor de kinderen van Amidala te laten opgroeien, stelde Bail zich kandidaat. Queen Breha en hijzelf hadden tevergeefs geprobeerd om kinderen te krijgen en namen Leia aan als hun pleegdochter na de begrafenis van Padmé Amidala op Naboo. Hij liet Raymus Antilles op de Droids R2-D2 en C-3PO passen. thumb|right|250px|Bail, Breha & Leia Rebel Alliance Bail Organa werd voortdurend geschaduwd door de agenten van Palpatine, zeker omdat Alderaan haar grenzen niet sloot voor politieke dissidenten. Zo verschool Fang Zar zich een tijdje op Alderaan vooraleer hij werd vermoord door Darth Vader. Bails respect en aanzien was zo groot dat niemand echter het aandurfde om hem te laten arresteren of om hem zelfs te doden. Bail Organa hield zich ondertussen uiteraard ook bezig met de opvoeding van zijn pleegdochter Leia. Zij leerde van trouwe medewerkers van Bail de knepen van het vak. Leia nam blijkbaar het karakter van haar pleegvader en echte moeder over en was al op jonge leeftijd geïnteresseerd in politiek en in de rebellenbeweging. Rond 5 BBY stuurde Bail Organa R2-D2 en C-3PO naar Lothal als assistenten van Governor Arihnda Pryce. Zo kwam hij via R2-D2 aan informatie over de activiteiten van de Rebels. Organa bleef samenwerken met Mon Mothma om de Rebel Alliance op te richten en de verschillende individuele rebellengroepen tot een geheel te herleiden. Een van de groepen waarin Bail persoonlijk interesse in toonde was de Specter Cell en de Phoenix Rebel Cell van Jun Sato. Hiervoor kreeg hij hulp van Ahsoka Tano die jaren eerder voor Bail was beginnen werken als een Fulcrum-agent. thumb|right|250px|Stichters van de Rebel Alliance Bail Organa trok zich meer en meer terug in de anonimiteit, maar geloofde dat Palpatine hem nooit publiekelijk zou durven vermoorden omdat zijn bekendheid en respect te groot was in de Imperial Senate waar Leia nu zijn plaats innam als Senator. Bail bleef echter meer dan ook de opgerichte Rebel Alliance steunen en was regelmatig aanwezig op Yavin 4. Bail was ook aanwezig toen Jyn Erso was bevrijd vanop Wobani en toen haar de kans kreeg aangeboden om haar vrijheid te krijgen in ruil om als contactpersoon te fungeren bij de groep van Saw Gerrera. De Alliance had namelijk vernomen dat het Empire aan een planetendoder bouwde en ze moesten uiteraard te weten komen, wat de waarheid daar van was. Bail Organa geloofde niet langer dat diplomatie en de politiek een uitweg konden bieden voor de opstand tegen Palpatine en hij was niet echt tevreden toen de Alliance Council besloot om niet naar Scarif te gaan om de plannen van de Death Star te stelen. Bail vroeg echter aan Leia om Obi-Wan Kenobi te rekruteren die zich schuilhield op Tatooine. Leia kreeg nog wel de gestolen plannen boven Scarif aan boord van de Tantive IV, maar werd daarna boven Tatooine gevangen genomen door Darth Vader. Leia zag aan boord van de Death Star I hoe Alderaan zonder pardon werd opgeblazen. Obi-Wan Kenobi zou zijn oude strijdmakker nooit meer ontmoeten maar de plannen van de Death Star geraakten uiteindelijk toch in goede handen. De vernietiging van Alderaan en de dood van Bail Organa hadden niet het gewenste effect voor het Galactic Empire. Meer en meer planeten en volkeren sloten zich na de Battle of Yavin aan bij de Rebel Alliance. Alhoewel Bail aan de oorsprong stond van de Alliance, zou hij de grootste successen nooit meemaken. Legends * In 'The Force Unleashed' werd een alternatieve uitleg gegeven aan de oprichting van de Rebel Alliance en waar ook Bail Organa een belangrijke rol speelde. * In het Star Wars Radio Drama komen Bail en Leia van Lord Tion te weten dat het Empire aan de Death Star bouwt. Achter de schermen *Bail Organa werd gespeeld door Jimmy Smits. Normaal zou Organa ook zijn verschenen in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, maar zijn rol werd daar geknipt. Destijds was het echter Adrian Dunbar die Organa speelde. Omdat dit de continuïteit verstoorde, werd dit personage geretconned als Bail Antilles. *In het radio drama van Episode IV wordt Organa 'Prestor' genoemd. Deze naam werd daarna niet meer gebruikt. Verschijningen *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Rogue One *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (vermelding) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hostage Crisis **Senate Murders **Cat and Mouse **Supply Lines **Assassin **Pursuit of Peace *Star Wars: Rebels **Droids in Distress **Fire Across the Galaxy Bron *Bail Organa in de Databank *XJ-2 Airspeeder in de Databank *Star Wars Sourcebook *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Clone Wars: Wild Space *The Force Unleashed *The Force Unleashed II (Novel) category:Alderaanians category:Galactic Republic Senators category:Imperial Senators category:Monarchen